Queen of the Clouds
Delilah's Page ]])}} DeeDee )}} Preppy, )}} Delivampire ]])}} Roxanne )}} Dj31800 MadameBird |friends = Nasia, Joey, Lily, Shan |eyecolor = Hazel |haircolor = Blue |age = 17 |height = 5'10" |hometown = Cape Town, South Africa (previously) Long Island, NY (currently) |active = 7 months |level = CM/RB |creator = The House in the Middle of Nowhere, California Dreamin', Majority Rules (2), LiNK, Saints }} TheWordyBirdy, aka Delilah, is a member of the Our Family Is Better Than Yours! family. 'Place on the Family Tree' On the family tree she's the girlfriend of Lily, sister-in-law of Joey, and the sister of Nasia. 'Relationships' * Delilah-Nasia Relationship (Nalah) '- My bestie through everything we can talk about anything and I love her to pieces'' * ''Delilah-Lily Relationship (Lililah) '- My mini me, I love her so much, she's my little slut * ''Delilah-Joey Relationship (Deley) - Like one of my best friends, I can talk to him about anything and I'm his English tutor'' * Delilah-Shan Relationship (Dhan) '- One of my very close friends here, we used to not talk that much but bonded over Eurovision'' * ''Delilah-John Relationship (Dohn) '- I seriously used to hate this motherfuckin' dude, but now we're cool * Delilah-Tom Relationship (Delom) '- Um...'' * ''Delilah-Ellie Relationship (Dellie) '- One of my friends on the wiki 'Trivia' *''She was adopted from South Africa when she was 2 months old.'' *''She has 2 sisters, Ola who's in college, and Nellie who's in the 7th grade.'' *''She goes to private school.'' *''She's a cheerleader and one of the "popular" girls at her school.'' *''She can surf.'' *''She's always wished to be British.'' *''Her favorite colors are teal and black, and she absolutely loves when they're used together.'' *''She will be the president of her entire school in the coming year.'' *''She loves horror movies, and can't stand family movies.'' *''She's been told that she looks like a taller Rihanna.'' *''She CANNOT stand One Direction, The Wanted, PSY, or Justin Bieber and thinks they're VERRRYYYY overrated.'' *''She's left handed and double jointed.'' *''She's a vegetarian and was formerly a vegan.'' *''She can play the drums, piano, guitar, and the bass guitar, the latter of which she was forced into playing in her school's jazz band.'' *''She is the co-founder of The Lefty Club along with Shanny.'' *''She has Dyslexia.'' *''She has''' Synesthesia''' where she can see musical notes and numbers as a different color.'' *''She was Anorexic from 8th-9th grade and has done seminars helping younger girls with it.'' *''She's absolutely in love with alternative rock and indie rock even though not many of her favorite artists make this type of music.'' *''She had a twin sister back in South Africa but they were separated when she was adopted and often wonders about her.'' *''She believes her house is haunted by her great-grandmother since after the time of her death, she's experienced semi-paranormal things.'' *''She is a great liar, this fact is confirmed by Tom and Nasia.'' *''She is the worst person to ever tell secrets and has a HUGE mouth.'' *''She has four tattoos and several piercings, yet she only wears her lobe, cartilege, and nose piercings.'' * She believes she's psychic. * She's taken in real life but single on the wiki. * Her favorite musicians are '''Rihanna', Björk, Icona Pop, Cassadee Pope, Lykke Li, Nicola Roberts, Rita Ora, Ke$ha, The Saturdays, Marina and the Diamonds, Evanescence, Coldplay, Imagine Dragons, Neon Hitch, Frank Ocean, Lily Allen, MS MR, Ariana Grande, Iggy Azalea, AlunaGeorge, Gorillaz, Charli XCX, Kimbra, Avril Lavigne, My Chemical Romance, Lights, Little Mix, Kate Nash, The Kooks, Cher Lloyd, Kerli, Nicki Minaj, Calvin Harris, Zedd, VV Brown, Nelly Furtado, Daft Punk, Gin Wigmore, Jhené Aiko, Lana Del Rey, and Ellie Goulding.'' * Her favorite movies are '''Mean Girls', Easy A, She's the Man, Chronicle, The Cabin in the Woods, Pitch Perfect '''and all of the '''Paranormal Activity movies.'' * She loves traveling and has been to seven different countries, those seven being, '''Canada', France, Germany, England, South Africa (on vacation), Greece, and Austria. '' * She loves teddy bears. * She's terrified of ostriches. * Her favorite TV shows are '''Degrassi', American Horror Story, and Skins.'' * Her favorite musicals are '''Spider-man: Turn Off the Dark' and Spring Awakening.'' * She's the leader and founder of 'The Laylas.'' * ''She absolutely hates '''Gangnam Style and Harlem Shake.'' * She went through an "emo" phase from September 2012-November 2012, but now she's back to her happy, hipstery self. * She LOVES thrift shops, but hates the song. * Confessed on chat that she first came to wikia to troll but then fell in love with everyone here. * She loves obsessing over '''Degrassi' and Skins 'with 'Nasia.'' * She's a '''Pisces' which means she's sensitive despite her tough exterior.'' * Her favorite stores are '''Delia's', Forever 21, and Urban Outfiters. '' * She loves art so much but her favorite types are sketching and writing. * When she's older, she wants to be a tattoo artist, but of course go to college first. * She wants to go to '''SVA' in New York City for college.'' * Her favorite words are '''voodoo', lullaby, and nullify.'' * She's created many "wiki viruses." These wiki viruses include "Gouldingitis" (given to 'Mau), "Marinaitis" (also given to '''Mau), "Degrassitis" (given to Nasia), "Skinsitis" (given to Shan, Nasia, and Mau), "Kimbraitis" (given to Joey), and "Eurovisionitis" (given to Nasia, Lily, and John), which she received from Shan and Joey.'' *''She speaks fluent English, previously spoke fluent Afrikaans but now only moderately, speaks near-fluent French, and is currently learning Finnish.'' *''She wants to move to Finland when she's older.'' *''She believes in superstitions, karma, and voodoo.'' *''If she could live the rest of her life in one place, she'd choose Starbucks.'' 'Fun Facts' * Joined the wiki: October 27th 2012 * Promoted to Chat Mod: February 24th 2013 * Made edits on this wiki, these are ** Main edits ** uploaded files ** edits to templates 'Understanding Delilah' How to Tell if I Like You or Not *'If I DO like you:' Your name is Tyler. *'If I DON'T like you:' If I don't like you I'll be a complete bitch to you, make you the end of all my jokes, use sarcasm against you and fight over things I don't even care about just to prove that you're wrong, even if you aren't. How to Tell if I'm Actually Angry *'If I'm NOT actually angry' I will do a lot of emotes, but still talk to you, I'll probably say that I don't like you and will kick you at any given moment you do the slightest thing wrong. *'If I AM actually angry' I'll ignore you, not use any emotes, when someone else asks me a question I'll answer it but when you do I'll just ignore you, I'll block your PMs and possibly your messages as well. 'Quotes' 'Wiki Dance Outfits' DelilahDress.jpg|New Year Wiki Prom DeliSpringDanceOutfit.jpg|Wiki Spring Dance (Normal Outfit) DeliSpringDanceNew.jpg|Wiki Spring Dance (Swimsuit) 'Templates' Category:Users Category:The Lefty Club Members Category:Jarley Shipper Category:Writer Category:Chat Moderator